


A Silent Cataclysm

by kichihoshi



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, mentions of Azul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kichihoshi/pseuds/kichihoshi
Summary: "Azul is pissing me off", Floyd says. Jade is amused.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto & Floyd Leech & Jade Leech
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	A Silent Cataclysm

Upon entering my room, I find some clothes on the floor. It doesn’t take me another second to realize that Floyd has made himself at home. I sigh a little, picking up the pieces of his uniform. I take a glimpse of his bare backside, coming to a conclusion that he must’ve been tired, and has deeply fallen asleep.

 _“But why is he in my room?”_ is not the question I have in mind. I know that whenever he’s specifically down in the dumps, he comes to me. The real question is what… What happened for him to come to me in the middle of classes?

Careful not to wake him, I hang his clothes, smoothing them out.

“Jade. Where have you been?” He seems to have woken up, groaning an inquiry against his throat.

“I was tending to the cactus I’ve been growing.”

Then he stirs, turning over and I see his face squishing against my pillow. I inhale sharply.

“You’ve done it again.”

“What?”

I point to the obvious thin line of fluid hanging at the corner of his lips. He looks down, guilty, the pooling saliva on my pillow, the evidence of his crime. Then, he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, giggling, before turning the object in question upside down to hide his deed.

“So, what’s troubling you?”

Floyd grumbles again, letting himself sink back into the bed.

“Oh my, this is serious.” I smile, amused at how my brother’s reactions are quite out of the ordinary. I have a suspicion, something close to anger, but more implosive, something he’s directed towards himself because he is unable to blame anyone.

“I’m just feeling weird.”

“Pray tell.”

He shoots up instantly now, folding his arms.

“Azul is pissing me off.”

I laugh.

Floyd throws the drool-drenched fluff ball straight at me, and I lean just a bit to dodge his soft attempt at an attack.

“It’s not funny. I’m really, really mad at him.” He makes his point with a fist to my bed.

“You never complain with punishments when you know you deserve them. Why, did he ask you to man the lounge by yourself again? Something you didn’t want to do?”

Floyd looks down, pouting. “You know there was takoyaki at the cafeteria today and I asked him to have lunch together.”

“Well, that certainly would be a subject of misunderstanding.”

“No listen, I wasn’t even planning on eating some octopus, alright?”

“Then what?”

Floyd hisses, pushing back his hair in frustration. He grits his teeth, clearly troubled at what had happened between them.

“You know how we’re preparing for the magift tournament, I don’t even see both of you that often these days. I just wanted to have a meal with him at least.”

“Oh, I see.” I smile. “You missed him, didn’t you?”

Floyd looks at me, mouth hanging for a moment.

“Can’t I eat with my friends?”

“You didn’t even invite me.”

“Well, I know you’re busy.”

“Azul is busy too, and so are you.”

“Jade, you’re really being annoying right now.”

I press my lips together, holding back a grin. 

“I’m sorry, go on.”

“You’re just making fun of me.”

“Oh, not at all. Why would I make fun of my sweet brother? Of course, I understand.”

Floyd huffs, turning away. But even if he tries to hide the blush from his face, I can see his ears going red. It’s rare that he shows this side of him. It’s quite cute, really. It makes me want to tease him more.

“So, where is Azul?”

“The heck I know where he is. He’s probably out talking to Lucius --”myaw myaw myaw~~~” like that.”

“Hmm, taking extra zoolinguistics lessons?”

“He hangs out with a cat and he doesn’t even have the time to eat with me. Hmph.”

I hum in supposed affirmation, and Floyd plops back to bed. I return to staring at him, then leaving him alone to quell his--ah yes, _dissatisfaction and jealousy,_ allowing him to drown his distress in slumber.

His usual outbursts are muted much to my relief (although his tantrums give me a more transparent thing to work on), and I could only guess. I’m not sure if he even realizes it, but his feelings for Azul… Let’s just say, there’s something brewing.

  
  
  
  



End file.
